To Forget Now, To Remeber Later
by tortue0711
Summary: The Doctor just wipped Donna's mermory and now he has to move on....or he tries to. In this story the Doctor goes on his travels and tries to move on, but he can't. Follows from end of season 4 till the End of Time part 2, but different ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello yet again, I am tortue0711 and this is my second story so far. I would like to say two things.**

**1. This does not belong to me. The ieda of Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I did use the secne that the Doctor wippes Donna's mermory, it helps with the story. As I said Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

**2. Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

**Prologue: ****To Forget**

The Doctor had to chose, have Donna become a Time-Lady or take away all of her memories so she would never remember him or their travels. It was hard for him it know what to do. In one hand he wanted Donna to become a Time-Lady so she could stay with him forever, always ready to save Earth. In the other hand, he knew that Donna would miss her family, he knew she would want a family of her own. Donna told him what happened when she was living in The Library's computer. She loved that man she knew that didn't exist and she told him about her two children. He knew what he needed to do.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"_The DoctorDonna…..hmmm….that sounds nice. I'm still me, but with the Doctors mind. I'll be able to understand what he says now…" _Donna thought as she walked around the TRADIS' console, operating it as if it was something she did every day. She was getting the TARDIS ready to go to some far off planet in the not so far future.

Donna looked up at the Doctor and smiled. "I thought, we could try the planet Felspoon! Just cos… what a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway, in the breeze, mountains that move, can you imagine?" Donna said still walking around the console.

The Doctor looked at Donna and hated himself for what he was going to do. "And how do you know that?" he said sadly.

"Cos it's in your head! And if it's in your head, it's in mine!" she said with a smile on her face.

"And how does that feel?" he said while moving closer to her.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto Bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain! D'you know, you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hot binding the fragment-links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary-"Donna gasps for air and continues saying "I'm fine!" she looks down at the console scared out of her wits because, she knows what is going to happen.

"Naaah, never mind Felspoon, d'you know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin, shall we do that? Go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester? Charlie Brown, no, he's not real, he's fiction, friction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixtion-"she gasps again bending over in pain, trying to catch her breathe. When she does she whispers "Oh my God."

The Doctor looks at Donna and moves closer to her saying"D'you know what's happening….?"

Donna stands up straight saying "…..yeah."

The Doctor looks at her more closely and moves closer to her."There's never been a Human-Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why."

Donna looks him in the eye and says "Because there can't be." she looks down at the console and sniffs. She moves away from the Doctor. "I want to stay." she says as her voice goes up an octave.

The Doctor moves so that he is standing right in front of Donna. "Look at me, Donna." When she doesn't look at him he says "Look at me."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I was gonna be with you. Forever."

"I know."

"Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorDonna." She says with the tears finally falling. She looks the Doctor in the eye for a few seconds and gaps. "Oh, but I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor. Please! Please don't make me go back!" she says pleading to him while moving away from him.

The Doctor stands in front of her again and smiles sadly "Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I'm so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best."

Donna shakes her head saying "No."

The Doctor moves his hands to cup her face, and then he puts his pointer and middle fingers on either side of her temples. He looks at her sadly knowing that she will never remember him or their travels. All he will have left of her are the memories. He will never forget how when they meet up for the second time, how she was all ready to travel with him. How she acted, when she walked onto the TARDIS, which she knew that she would never leave. He can see that she is shaking; she knew what he was going to do. _"I'm going to wipe away her memories. She will never know who I am."_ He then says "Goodbye."

She is wide eyed now, franticly saying"No, no, no please! Please no! No, no, no…Oh no!" Donna looks at him one last time, and then she falls into the Doctors arms, unconscious.

The Doctor holds Donna for a long time, he, himself was trying so hard not to cry. The Donna that he knew and loved will be no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there again, this is tortue0711. This is chapter 2 or really 1...So I have to say this, but Doctor Who does not belong to me it belongs to BBC and so do the charcters. **

**Read and Review!!!!**

**Chapter 1: ****She can't remember**

The Doctor went back to Donna's mum's house. When the door opened Wilf was standing there looking at the Doctor, who was trying to hold Donna up. After one quick look, Wilf moved to the side so the Doctor could get into the house.

The Doctor took Donna to her room and he laid her on the bed. He then went downstairs to tell Sylvia and Wilf what happened.

After about an hour of telling Wilf and Sylvia what happened, the Doctor sat there in the silence waiting for someone to say something.

When no one did he continued saying, "She can't remember at all. If she remembers who I am or if she sees the TARDIS, it will all come back. She can't remember, because if she does then the time-lord mind that she had before will burn her up. It will kill her, if this does happen. She can't hold that much information and knowledge, or so much grief in her."

"She saved the world and she will never know it! Everyone will be talking about how there were planets in the sky, and about these Darlek things and she will never know it happened! She will think that everyone is mental, and everyone else will think that Donna missed this whole thing because she was 'asleep'." Wilfred said upset.

"I say that's good" Sylvia said. Both the doctor and Wilf looked at her.

"What?!" she said. They just looked at her for a few more seconds until the Doctor looked away. Wilf was still looking at Sylvia.

"What do you mean? She was better with him!" said an outraged Wilf.

"No she was not! She is my daughter-"

"Then tell her that!" the Doctor interrupted. "She thinks that you think of her as a big disappointment. Tell her that she isn't. Tell her that she is smart, funny, and brilliant!" the Doctor said annoyed.

Sylvia was pissed. "_How dare the Doctor say such things!"_ she thought. She just sat there looking at him.

Wilf smiled on the inside. What the Doctor said was true. Donna was nothing but brilliant. He looked back at the Doctor and said, "I just wish that she could remember all that she has done without getting…killed."

The Doctor knew that it was hard for him to say that. "I know Wilf, I know." The Doctor said sadly. "I should get going. Don't want her to wake up and find a stranger talking to her family." The Doctor continued. He stud up and walked to the front door.

Wilf followed him to the door, when they both got there Donna was coming down the stairs. She looked at her grandfather then at the Doctor.

"Who's he gramps?" she said pointing to the Doctor.

"Just an old friend." Wilfred said.

"How come I've never seen him?" she said not really believing what he said.

"Oh, because I don't think you ever wanted to meet me." The Doctor said. "I'm John Smith by the way."

"Hello then, John Smith." she said to the Doctor. Donna turned to her grandfather and said, "how come you and mum let me fall asleep in my clothes like a flipping little kid! I'm not five. Another thing, how come I have over 30 messages on my phone. I swear I've got over 20 of them, which are about planets in the sky! What did I miss? Some kind of TV show or movie? People have gone mental!" she then storms off to the kitchen dialing a number on her mobile. Then they heard her say, "Planets in the sky! What kind of rubbish is this?"

Wilfred looks back at the Doctor and he can see all of the pain of losing the Donna that he knew.

The Doctor smiles sadly and opens the door. It's raining outside and the Doctor can see how convent that it rains just when he lost a great friend. He starts walking outside and he tells Wilf why it was raining. "You'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass. Everything does. Goodbye then, Wilfred." The Doctor said then, walked closer to the TARDIS, which was across the street.

"But, Doctor, what about you, now? Who do you have? I mean, all those friends of yours…" Wilfred says to the Doctor.

"They all got someone else. Still. That's fine. I'm fine." The Doctor says, trying to show Wilfred that he will be alright.

"I'll remember."

The Doctor turns around to look at him. "She can't though."

Wilf shacks his head saying, "No, but… Every night, when it gets dark and the stars come out. I'll go to the hill and look through my telescope; I'll look for your little blue box in the sky." He explained.

The Doctor smiled and turned to the TARDIS to unlock her. He turned back to Wilf and said, "Until next time"

Wilf then did something that the Doctor hated the most, he saluted him. The Doctor did a small and poor salute back to him. Wilfred closed the door to the house and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS.

When he closed the doors, to his most beautiful ship, he leaned against them thinking about what he should do. He knew that could never see Donna until the time was right. The Doctor walked over to the console. He took off his long and wet coat and through it at the old jump seat. He looks at the time rotor lost in thought. He takes a deep breath and starts to move slowly around the console, flipping switches, turning knobs and what-not on the old panel. He knew he had to go on with his life and he had to let Donna do the same. He knew when the time was right; he would go to his Donna Noble and never let her go, ever.


End file.
